Boy Meets Girl Boy Likes Girl Boy Bites Girl
by stupid-unrealiable-vampire
Summary: when bellas changed the only person she remembers is jake.she runs away thinking edwards only family & edwardjake team up to find her.who'll find her first?who'll she choose?has she already found someone & is she even willing to go back and try 2 remembr?


**I'm, sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I haven't updated in what, months? I really am sorry, I had camp, and relatives staying over and I had ankle surgery August 24:( but I'm updating now so you don't have to go biting my head off. Umm, so here ya go, enjoy, ya'll deserve it xp**

**Disclaimer: Bella's a vampire, Charlie has no clue, I don't own twilight so you can't sue! Lol, it rhymes :)**

**Bella's pov**

Ow.

Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. I hurt all over, I felt like hell itself was such an understatement that I would have laughed if I wasn't preoccupied screaming my lungs out. I took in a loud, shaking breath and screamed again. There was a fire, flames that were burning in my lungs, creeping closer to my heart every second. Everything that was below my rip cage that had already burned out was numb and cold.

My back arched in pain and I yearned for the tears that would never come—they disappeared a while ago. No thoughts could filter through my brain, nothing but pain and fear filled me. The flames were so hot that I didn't notice as my human memories slowly drifted away—just out of reach.

It spread and as it left my lungs and I felt them collapse, breathing was impossible, I sucked in air but it couldn't reach its destination. I drew in more air in panic and then let it out in a whoosh as the flames reached my heart.

This is how I had always imagined hell. But this was worse; there were no fellow people to share the pain with me. I was alone. And in pain. I yearned to be touched, to be told it was okay—but I knew nobody would come. Before the screaming and fighting had begun he had stood over me, and angel with ice cold hands and scorching liquid eyes. _He _had touched me, _he_ had told me it would be alright.

And now he was gone. Most likely fighting the demons that broke in—probably not dead, but it was still possible. A deep part of me wanted to mourn over the loss of the stranger that had comforted me, wanted to cry and pound the earth with my fists in denial.

Well, I was already pounding the ground, but not out of denial, and I certainly had no room left in me to mourn.

I screamed again but only a horse whimper escaped my lips, I had screamed my voice out. Slowly, I noticed that the pain was starting to web, it was becoming more tolerable every second—witch unfortunately felt like days to me—I had lost all sense of time and my body was going haywire.

My body started to rock in convulsions and in the back of my mind it registered that I was having a seizure but that thought was pushed aside as one last wave of pain rolled through me and I was clawing at the ground, screaming and begging to be killed, to be sent to hell for some small ounce of relief.

And then it was gone. Just like that. I lay there, still—not trusting my emotions—positive that the pain was going to start up again and I'd go back to hell on earth. But after minute after minute rolled by I didn't feel anything, whatsoever. I was numb, and cold.

Sitting up I stretched my fingers, relieved when some feeling filtered back into them.

I wanted to look around—to see what the reason was behind the fire that had burned me. But the curiosity was over whelmed by a yearning that couldn't be described. The back of my throat burned—like a small remnant of the flames—and I choked and gasped—trying to find what I was yearning for. What my skin was being burned off in the need for.

I looked around and say a woman in a painting; she was sitting on a park bench and had just pricked herself on a rose bush.

Her finger was held out and a single drop of scarlet red blood covered her snowy white skin.

I sucked in air—that is what I yearned for—what my every thought was tuned to, what my nose was trying to pick up in the air.

I wanted blood.

A dry sob escaped my lips but it was drowned out as the roaring and screaming entered the house once more. It was chaos after that. People with red eyes lunging at others, their eyes crazed and their lips parted in snarls and vicious roars of anger and pain. Their clothes where ripped and parts of them had been severed by the opposing team with yellow eyes. I licked my lips, knowing that blood would come from these people—that my thirst would soon be quenched.

I sniffed the air and was disappointed—I could only smell anger and burning flesh wafting in from outside. No blood were seeping from within, their wounds were clean and neat—not a hint of red.

I turned as the window was broken to my left and two people were hurled through it onto the ground—clawing and ripping at each other. Bronze hair was entwined with a fiery red. They separated and I saw their faces. The woman had long curly red hair that fell beyond her shoulders. Her eyes were coal black with just a hint of scarlet lining the edges; those eyes were frightening—crazed and hysterical. Her mouth was parted in a snarl as they sprung for each other again and I lost view. Once again it was a flash of white, red and bronze. He slashed out and a piece of white flesh was separated from its owner.

He looked up at me and I let out my breath in a whoosh—time stood still as I looked into the face of the stranger angel, contorted in pain and fury. His skin was pale like the others but during the fight he had developed the smallest hint of a blush on his cheeks. His lips were plump and his eyes where shadowed in long black eyelashes. He was beautiful. Truly an angel.

"Bella!" He screamed. "Run away! Go to the forest—run to the Denali coven, I don't care just run Bella run!"

I stared at him—could he possibly be talking to me? Did I really know this angel? Was it possible that he cared for me? My thoughts were cut off as the woman looked into my eyes and in that moment I felt true terror.

She lunged at me and I bolted—jumping out the window. With one last look back I saw him tackle her as she ran after me and then they were gone as I melted into the trees.

I ran in a blind panic, I jumped over roots and dodged trees—not sure where I was or where I was going. After a few minutes of running I burst through the trees and stumbled into a meadow. It was perfectly shaped and I could here a brook bubbling nearby. Wildflowers grew in the long waving grass and when I looked up I saw a towering tree, one of its lower branches was broken of and in the corner of my eyes I saw it resting at the other side of the meadow—stuck into the branches of another trees. A flashback broke into my mind.

_He grabbed a branch and broke it easily; he held it in his hands for a moment and then threw it across the meadow. He ran and was back at the tree in a second after circling the meadow._

_He ran up to me. "You think you could outrun me?"_

I shook my head as I returned to the present. I had known him—he had talked to me, the bronze haired boy with the long eyelashes.

I resisted the urge to stop and give the place a more detailed look and then my neck snapped up.

It smelled odd. Not good but not exactly bad either—kind of bland. But blood was blood and before I knew it I was in another section of the forest—breaking the doe's neck and sucking its blood greedily. The taste—was so…_unique_. Felling the blood pulsing below me I could feel its fear—smell her pain.

After I was done I stood back—horrified at what I had done. I had sacrificed an innocent being to fulfill my urges—and I wasn't even satisfied. The small amount of blood had reawakened the burning in my throat and venom flooded into my mouth.

Instantly I was back into predator mode. I paused—standing perfectly still. Listening—smelling. The wind shifted directions and a smell wafted towards me.

This time the smell was revolting—it made my lip curl up in disgust and my nose wrinkle in unpleasantness. It smelt like wet dog and burned flesh, salt air smoke. I choked and spluttered—trying to get it out of me.

I heard the crackling of leaves and a man emerged. He was tan with kind dark brown eyes. He had small laugh lines and his hair was short but it looked like he was growing it out. He paused in his tracks and stared at me.

His nose was also wrinkled in distaste but he immediately stopped—robbing his face of any emotion. His arms started shaking uncontrollably and tears welled up in his eyes.

"Bella." He said. It was quiet and husky. When I didn't respond he let out a long, cry that ended abruptly into a choked silence.

"How could you?" He said, his voice cracking. I raised my eyebrows, confused and another flashback hit me.

_We were sitting in a small cramped house, lying on the couch. My lungs burned with salt and every breath was shaky. Jake was lying on the ground—sound asleep, snoring softly._

Suddenly it hit me. I knew this person. He was my sun, the one who balanced out my clouds, who comforted me and laughed with me.

"Oh Jake." I said, my voice crackly and threatening to break. I walked up to him and noticed how the shaking was spreading, I didn't care. I needed a real goodbye. I walked up to him and hugged him fiercely, wrapping my arms around his warm body and squeezing tightly. "I'm gonna miss you so much Jake, I'm so sorry." I said, yearning for tears to flood my eyes and blind it from Jakes heartbroken face. "Bells we can't"—he murmured.

I didn't care, I wasn't going to let go, he was the one person I knew, he was my safe harbor and I wasn't going to let him go that easy. He looked into my eyes and reached down, skimming my lips with his.

"I love you." He said, and kissed me. His lips where hard, crushing against mine in an urgent desperation. A part of me wanted to pull away; it felt like I was betraying someone. But I didn't have a someone, there was no one to betray. I kissed back and his lips became softer, blending into mine, his tongue skimming lightly along my lower lip. I moved my lips along his, trying to make him stay with me, to make him not want to leave.

But I had to pull away, I had to be away from him—it wouldn't work and I couldn't keep torturing myself, it would just hurt more later. I pressed my head to his chest and felt his warmness filter into me. "I love you Jake, I just wished I had realized it earlier. Oh god Jake what's happened to me! I can't be with you and it's killing me. I want it Jake, you need to know that—I hate whoever did this to me. I want you, I want it all, and I can't. And…And…His lips went to mine once more and then he pulled my chin up to look into my eyes. "I understand Bells. And I'm sorry to. Keep in touch—write to me, okay?" He said his eyes sad.

"Yeah Jake, I promise." I said. I pressed my lips to his once more and then I was gone,

I was running, not knowing where I was going but I knew that I had to get far away, that I had to start over. There was nothing here, nothing but Jake—I knew no one else except the strange boy who had told me to leave. Oh well, he was probably family—he would understand.

I looked by as I passed a road sign. _Leaving Forks: Leaving so soon?_

Yeah, I was leaving—and I was never coming back.


End file.
